Traditionally, as mentioned in JP Publication 2009-000291, a device transfers the vial container from the stocker to the specified filling position and to fill the medicine in this. In such types of devices, it is necessary that the vial container pulled out from the stocker, is in a standing state with the open end facing upward, during its transportation on the passage to the drug filling place. Here, in order to eliminate the problems concerned, a vial container supply device, as U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,796 given below, is adopted in the medicine filling device.
The vial container supply device which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,796 has a receiving portion which receives the vial containers which come falling vertically, and a slanting portion and flap which are designed in the lower direction, and a platform which is designed on the lower direction of these.
In this supply device, the vial container is inserted in the receiving portion, and the vial container is supplied through the opening designed in the lower side of the receiving portion, in a standing state, and is moved on to the platform along the slanting portion. At this time the vial container is softly delivered to the platform, while maintaining its standing position, so that the flap which has the spindle attached to it, is in contact with the vial container.